The disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for facilitating the play of wagering games.
Wagering games, such as baccarat, blackjack and various poker-based table games are popular games offered in casinos. These games are generally played on physical gaming tables having felt layouts and require a steady supply of playing cards, which are then randomly shuffled and dealt during the game.
While it appears that players generally prefer physical playing cards over the presentation of virtual cards displayed on a display device, the use of playing cards and associated equipment, such as card shoes, shufflers and handling systems with card reading devices, represents a significant expense. In addition to purchasing, storing and replacing cards, card shoes and shuffling devices, operators must also employ various methods and systems to ensure the integrity of games in which cards are used. A significant amount of time and effort is spent by casino personnel in connection with the use of playing cards in wagering games.
The felt table surfaces are also problematic in that they wear out and must be replaced. Felt surfaces are also limited in that they are game specific.
Thus, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that resolve the aforementioned issues relating to the use of playing cards in gaming without negatively impacting player interest in playing games that traditionally involve playing cards.